


Slash Fiction

by cuddyclothes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, Brain Bleach, Feels, Gen, Tentacle Sex, cliche fest, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam challenges Dean to spend an afternoon reading fanfiction.  Dean takes the bet.  5 Times Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> No actual writers, no actual stories, no actual reviewers! The Fanfic Writers Humane Society watched this writing carefully to make sure that no one got hurt.

A Stormy Night In Heaven by sunnydeanbutt12 Reviews 372 Rated M. Friendship/Romance

I suck at summaries. Dean Novak meets Steve Winchester. Sparks fly, but are they just sparks? Or something more? Hurt/Comfort Rated M

Sailordam  
OMG, this is...I can’t even...moar!

KilgoreTrout  
You’re kidding me, right? Steve Winchester? And he cries? A lot? Dean Novak cuddles him and whispers, “It’s going to be all right?” I have to go puke.

 

The Tentacle Sex Monster by LokiIsMyMaster Reviews 145 Rated T

During the trials, Sam turns into a tentacle monster! And he wants Dean! Wincest, lots of tentacle sex, schmoop, fluff. One-shot. I suck at summaries. Romance Rated T

Demencianata  
This is SO HOT.

SavannahTrollNot  
There are no words. This story is AMAZEBALLS! Please write a sequel! Sam with tentacles!

KilgoreTrout  
What the fucking fuck? Tentacles? On ~~my~~ his own brother? And we—man, I got through two paragraphs and once his—his---penis grew tentacles—what—this is just sick.

 

Carry On My Horny Son by NCIGornell Reviews 521 Rated M for Wincest

I suck at summaries. It’s another night in another motel. Sammy’s feeling lonely. Dean is the only one who can satisfy his craving. Wincest, non-con, spanking.

JayMabwalah  
My heart broke reading this. Poor Sam, wanting love from his brother, and Dean saying no. Thank you for bringing them together!

KilgoreTrout  
Okay, my friend challenged me, so I read the whole thing. Gun. Mouth. Now. When Sam feels lonely, he goes in the bathroom and jerks off. Not that I know that. I’m guessing. I need brain bleach.

 

What’s A Girl To Do? by WinchesterKittyKat Reviews 75 Rated K+

When LillyAnn starts at a new high school, she meets the high school jock and his little brother, a scientist. Both boys are cute, but there’s a secret only LillyAnn can solve...I suck at summaries.

Anonymous  
This a great stiry

KilgoreTrout  
This is kinda sweet. Not bad writing. My friend is making fun of me now. He’s calling me a fangirl. Screw him.

 

Angels Don’t Talk About Love by Casfiend13 Reviews 739 Rating T

“More than anything in this world or the next, Dean wanted to press his lips against the angel’s and taste the sweet nectar of heavenly love.” One-shot. Destiel. I suck at summaries. Rating T.

FanForCas  
OMG THIS WAS SO SWEET MAKE MULTICHAPTER I’M CRYING FEELS

KilgoreTrout  
_Destiel?_ Don’t any of you read the Supernatural books? ~~We’re~~ they’re friends, that’s it, end of story. ~~I~~ he never said “I need you.” The author made that up. Get this one off the site NOW.

 

The True Winchester God by DeanIsAll Rated K-t Reviews 26

Dean Winchester is the sexiest, most beautiful man on earth. His emerald eyes, perfect body. perfect hair, deep manpain. What more could any woman want? My deepest fantasy about being with Dean. Supernatural/Romance Rated T

KilgoreTrout  
Wow, this is one damn hot story! The character of Dean was better than anything I’ve ever read, even the books. You really “got” him. And you don’t suck at summaries! I’m going to PM you with my phone number.


End file.
